Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (manga)
A manga adaptation was made of the Kamen Rider Decade summer movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, in Tele Manga Heroes. Using the original script as a basis, resulting in differences from the movie. http://www.jefusion.com/2011/01/kamen-rider-decade-all-riders-vs-dai.html Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai Shocker was supposed to be the original ending of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series but this did not end up being the case, though some elements of the original script were removed and some of those ended up in the Director's Cut version of the manga version. The comic adaptations of Kamen Rider movies tend to follow earlier versions of the script and have elements changed or cut, sometimes ending up in director's cuts. Such as the manga adaptation of Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki had Kabuki getting eaten by Orochi, rather than how the Director's Cut had him go out, which was similar, or the theatrical cut, which was very different. Story and differences *The beginning is Natsumi's dream/vision of the Rider War where Kamen Rider Decade and Ultimate Form Kuuga fight and destroy everything, rather than Decade vs. Amazon in the Rider Battle tournament. *Skyrider fights Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form in the Rider Battle instead of IXA. In the movie, Blade, in his standard Ace Form, fought against Kamen Rider Stronger. There is no clear winner for any of the Rider battles though the final round is the same (Decade, Diend, and Kuuga vs. V3, Super-1, and Black). *Kamen Rider Kuuga gets beaten by Kamen Rider BLACK and Super-1 double punching him. In the movie, he was eliminated from the Rider Battle after pushing Decade out of the way of V3's V3 Screw Kick, taking the kick for him. *Tsukasa is called the former Dai-Shocker Leader, though this comes from Bishum and Tsukasa never remembers or embraces it himself. Dai-Shocker is content to just kill him, since he fulfilled his purpose (to destroy the other Riders.). Tsukasa is not explicitly stated to be the leader of Dai-Shocker, but rather just their tool (the actual Great Leader is unheard/unseen, though it seems to be Shadow Moon). He agrees to the Rider Battle to save the worlds, but after defeated, V3, Super-1 and BLACK expresses sadness that he "erased the Riders and can't meet them any more." *According to Tsukikage, the "Destroyer" aspect of Decade is that he was created to destroy the Riders. The "Destroyer of Worlds" is a misinterpretation and Decade's only purpose of traveling the worlds was to create bridges. He only would have "destroyed" them by fighting and killing the Riders, thus allowing Dai-Shocker to take over. *Tsukasa doesn't go through his whole "evil" phase like in the finished movie, but is immediately attacked by Shadow Moon and Dai-Shocker after the big tournament. Dai-Shocker chains up Tsukasa and prepare to execute him since they no longer have use for him. *The Double Riders Kamen Rider 1 Kamen Rider 2 appear and save Tsukasa. *Yuuki shows up and turns into Riderman. His face is obscured but the implication is it's the Gackt version, but he becomes classic Riderman. The other Riders show up with him. *Momotaros and Daiki show up disguised as Shocker henchmen. *Tsukasa rejects his own catchphrase: :Daiki: What will you do now? Passing-through Kamen Rider-kun? :Tsukasa: No. I'm no longer passing through... I will destroy all evil, and save all worlds! *After this that Dai-Shocker Castle rises up and Bishum appears with Shadow Moon. *Eijiro's transformation into Doctor Shinigami is played for real. Natsumi is more visibly upset and he doesn't come back at the end after being destroyed. *Bishum zaps Yuusuke into Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate and he fights Decade. The other Riders stand back and BLACK says Decade needs to fight this one alone. Tsukasa wins by not fighting; he detransforms and tries to reason with Bishum/his sister (via Kuuga). This gets through to Sayo like in the movie. Shadow Moon prepares to kill her but BLACK RX intervenes and it's he that smashes the stone necklace. Shadow Moon knows who RX is. *Kuuga returns to good and helps Tsukasa up, Tsukasa transforms and then comes the big fight. This big battle appears to take artistic liberty more than following from the script, resulting in more than the budget of the movie would allow. There are a lot more old monsters (the majority of the Dai-Shocker army in the movie were monsters from the previous nine Heisei series, with only a handful of Showa kaijin) and a lot of tag team stuff, for only one panel though. Kamen Rider Stronger and Blade use electrocution powers, Kabuto and Faiz use their respective super speed powers, Kiva and Amazon slash up Dai-Shocker forces, etc. *Shadow Moon is beaten by Decade and Kuuga. Kamen Rider Double doesn't appear at all. In the movie, Shadow Moon defeated Decade and Kuuga, then Kamen Rider Double made his "early-bird cameo" and defeated him, starting the Neo-Heisei tradition of new Riders coming to help the predecessors in the summer movie before their series. *King Dark appears and is beaten similar to the movie. Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell never transform to their respective kaijin forms, Ikadevil and Garagaranda. *At the end Tsukasa wonders if he has found his place as a Rider and Sayo tells him to "go find the answer". The main characters apparently leave with the other Riders. *Narutaki does not appear. Here the situation is that the worlds are only in danger from Decade if he destroys the Riders rather than befriending them. References Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books Category:Crossovers Category:Manga